justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Esten Kei/Big Brother JDwikia - Week 7
'INTRO' Last week, Erich21 won the place of the HOH for his first time and decided to nominate MikeyRocks33 and Imagoat as an act of revenge. After he also won the POV, he decided to use it on MikeyRocks33 who he replaced with JDMoran. Then, a 2 to 1 vote evicted Imagoat from the Big Brother house making him the summer's sixth evictee and the first member of the Big Brother jury. It's Esten Kei and welcome everybody to Big Brother JDwikia! . ''BIG BROTHER JDWIKIA OFFICIAL INTRO 'THE HOUSEGUESTS: DANCEGUY151@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'''DanceGuy151 AESTHETICFARAZ@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'AestheticFaraz' ERICH21@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'Erich21' JUSTDANCER12JA@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'JustDancer12 JA' JDMORAN@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'JDMoran' MIKEYROCKS33@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'MikeyRocks33' OGISHACR@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'OgishaCR' JDISBAE@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'JDisbae' . 'WEEK 7 - ''THE HOH COMPETITION Welcome to the 7th HOH competition! Erich21, as the former HOH, you will NOT compete on this one. Please take a seat. So, all you have to do is dance to the song above and send your score to my e-mail. You'll have to take a pic of your TV on the results screen and then send it to me. Your score CANNOT be from your Hi-Scores. It must be a new one. The person with the highest score will automatically win the HOH spot! Good luck everybody! '''SEND YOUR SCORES TO MY E-MAIL, ATTACHING YOUR WIKI USERNAME : someoneexample10000@gmail.com Please submit your score within the next 28 hours so that we can move on. The update WILL come in 28 hours no matter if everyone sent. Big Brother has many phases going on and we must take quick steps. Thank You. :) .' 'WEEK 7 - ''THE HOH COMPETITION ~ RESULTS! So, with only 1/8 submition, the results are officially in! With a score of 10.773, the 7th Head of Household of the summer is.... JDMORAN@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'JDMoran!' Congratulations! You have also won immunity for this week! JDMoran, as the HOH it is now your responsibility to nominate two (2) other houseguests for eviction. Please take your time to strategize. You must send your decision to my e-mail ('someoneexample10000@gmail.com') within the next 20 hours. You should also tell me why you are nominating each houseguest of the two. See you guys soon with JDMoran's decision! . 'WEEK 7 - THE NOMINATION CEREMONY JDMoran: "This is the nomination ceremony. It is my responsibility as the Head Of Household, to nominate two (2) houseguests for eviction. First I am nominating JustDancerJA because I am not seeing him very active in BB for the past few weeks, and second I would like to evict Erich21 because he has been nominating me." Thank You JDMoran. This nomination ceremony is adjourned. . '''WEEK 7 - ''THE BATTLE FOR THE POV This is the Power Of Veto! In this competition, only 6 players can compete. The HOH, the 2 nominees and three other random houseguests. Using a randomizer, I'll announce the three random houseguests: 'MikeyRocks33, JDisbae and DanceGuy151.' That means that the 6 houseguests that get to battle for the POV are the following: 'JDMoran, JustDancer12 JA, Erich21, MikeyRocks33, JDisbae and DanceGuy151' So, again, all you have to do is dance to the song above and send your score to my e-mail. You'll have to take a pic of your TV on the results screen and then send it to me. Your score CANNOT be from your Hi-Scores. It must be a new one. The person with the highest score will automatically win the POV! The POV will give them the power to save one of the HOH's nominees. They can also not use the POV at all if they don't want to. It's all up to them! If they do use it though, the HOH must replace the saved nominee with a new one. Good luck everybody! '''SEND YOUR SCORES TO MY E-MAIL, ATTACHING YOUR WIKI USERNAME :' someoneexample10000@gmail.com As I said again, please submit your score within the next 28 hours so that we can move on. The update WILL come in 28 hours no matter if everyone sent. Big Brother has many phases going on and we must take quick steps. Thank You. :) .' 'WEEK 7 - ''THE BATTLE FOR THE POV ~ RESULTS! So, with 3/6 submitions, the results are officially in! With a score of 12.394, the winner of the POV is... ERICH21@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'Erich21!' Congratulations! Erich21, as holder of the POV you must now choose wether you want to save a nominee (JustDancer12 JA or yourself) or not. If you choose to save one, the HOH (JDMoran) will then have to replace that nominee with a new one who can be any houseguest. You must send your decision to my e-mail ('someoneexample10000@gmail.com') within the next 20 hours. See you guys soon with Erich21's decision! . 'WEEK 7 - THE VETO MEETING Erich21: "This is the VETO meeting. I think im not gonna save anyone this time. " That means that the nominees will stay as they are. Thank You Erich21. This VETO meeting is adjourned. . '''WEEK 7 - ''THE EVICTION NIGHT Welcome everybody to the 6th eviction night! Basically, the houseguests must now send me their vote to evict. You must choose which of the two nominees (JustDancer12 JA or Erich21) you'd like to evict from the BB house. JDMoran, as the Head Of Household, you'll only be voting at the event of a tie. JustDancer12 JA and Erich21, you are not voting either. The person that will get evicted will be also the second member of our jury! Now, everybody else, you must send me your vote. You must send your decision to my e-mail ('someoneexample10000@gmail.com') within the next 20 hours. The update WILL come in 20 hours. See you guys soon with the results! After the houseguests vote... So, the results are in and 1/5 people have voted. So: With 1 vote to 0, Erich21 you are evicted from the Big Brother house. ERICH21@BBJDWIKIAmemorywallev.png|'Erich21''' I'm sorry Erich21 but you have been evicted! You are also the 2nd member of the Big Brother jury though! See you at the finale! :) ERICH21@BBJDWIKIAmemorywalljr.png|'Juror #2' See you guys on week 8, coming to ya soon. ;) I'm Esten Kei, and I wish you good night from the outside of the house of BIG BROTHER! . Category:Blog posts